Never Wanted To Dance
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Black and White are opposites, it was something both could see. But Dark Blue and White could work, and so could Mori and Tamaki. MoriTama. Part of a challenge, and a gift.


**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

**xoxo**

_**A/N: A follow up to "Just So You Know", for Mori. Tamaki loves you!**_

Enjoy the absurdity of this pairing. __

**xoxo**__

"For You I Will (Confidence)"-- Teddy Geiger

Tamaki stared at the dark haired man with wide eyes. Had Mori just spoken? And had he just said that?! To him, of all people...

Then it struck him. Mori was not one to waste words, and whatever he had to say was undoubtedly important. But in this case, was it true?

The blonde shied away from his sempai, thinking with an extreme amount of effort. But he caught something in Mori's eyes: He was scared out of his mind, and his bravery was about to fly out the window. Being this vulnerable was not something he was used to.

Tamaki nodded to Mori, and smiled. "I love you too, Takashi."

xoxo

_"Pain"-- Three Days Grace_

Tamaki winced, Mori felt. Tamaki screamed, Mori heard. Tamaki cried, Mori saw. It was painful for both of them. Mori didn't like seeing Tamaki in this state, but this is what he had asked for. He couldn't deny him.

The elder of the two kissed the other. "I'm sorry." But the response he recieved was a sharp gasp. It wasn't supposed to hurt, was it?

The blonde caught his breath, and laughed a tad. "There's no need... Keep going."

xoxo

_"Misery Business"-- Paramore_

Mori wasn't one to plot. No, that was Kyouya's job. But desperate times called for desperate measures. That girl had Tamaki wrapped around her finger, and how could he let that happen to his love?

So he waited. That was his whole plan. It was to WAIT. Because one day, he'd get smart. Then he'd be there when he did.

It would be sweet revenge, too. Once he had him, he'd have won.

Mori smiled to himself. Let the games begin.

xoxo

_"If I Never See Your Face Again"-- Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna_

Tamaki crossed his arms and stared at his taller lover. This was the fourth time Mori had done this, seventh time for himself. They were attractive men, they knew. But this was the first time Mori had gone to another man.

"Is he like me?" He had asked. Mori was slightly shocked. He had expected Tamaki to flip out, possibly cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he any good? Does he do it like I do? Is he a sex god?"

Mori laughed at his King's questions. "He was alright, but you leave me coming back for more..."

Tamaki couldn't help but blush.

xoxo

_"California"-- Metro Station_

Mori sat at home, reading a book a friend had given him, incredibly interested in it, when he received a call.

"Mori!"

The dark-haired man laughed. "Yes, Tamaki."

"What do you say we leave for California?!"

"What?"

"If we drive all night, we could make it by the morning!"

"Tamaki, we can't--"

"And no one has to know where we decide to go."

"But Tama--"

Tamaki cut him off once more. "Come on! Why don't we leave tonight?"

Mori chuckled. "You can't drive across the Pacific Ocean, my lord."

There was a silence on the other line that told Mori that Tamaki hadn't remembered that.

xoxo

_"Boom Boom Pow"-- Black Eyed Peas_

Tamaki didn't know he could do that.

Mori's hips didn't move that way. Honestly, he'd seen them in action many times. But now...

WOW.

That girl he was dancing with was one lucky bitch. She was clearly enjoying the lack of space between his body and hers. Mori caught Tamaki's eye, and one look said it.

If he didn't get on the club floor now, Tamaki would be that girl later, except they wouldn't have clothes to seperate them...

xoxo

_"Sinister Sundown"-- Kingdom Hearts II OST_

Mori didn't know Tamaki could fight. He especially didn't know he could fight WELL. Tamaki was moving at a pace that he could barely keep up with. He wasn't going to lose to him, he knew that. The two were jabbing at each other left and right, neither landing a hit. Tamaki was on the offensive, leaving Mori to play a position he wasn't used to.

The sparring contined until Tamaki swung his leg behind the elder's, causing the tall brunette to fall hard on his arse. Tamaki smirked, even when Mori lunged at him.

"You fell first." The blonde laughed. "I win."

"Oh, you'll win a whole lot more than this fight..." The brunette said, and the battle resumed once more.

xoxo

_"True Love's Kiss"-- Enchanted Soundtrack_

Tamaki was completely gaga for fairytales, everyone knew that. It was incredibly obvious. The boy called himself the king, the prince, the lord.

Crazy noble, Mori thought.

So when the blonde ran around with a crown on his head, and a sword in his hand, he blew it off. But when he heard what he was singing (as Tamaki liked to sing...), he laughed.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiiiiiiiiiiiiss!"

Mori couldn't help it. He was ridiculous! But suddenly, the tall boy was dancing with the singing fool.

An odd thought occured to him. Maybe soon, Tamaki's dreams could become realities because of him...

xoxo

_"I'll Try"-- Jesse McCartney_

Tamaki was the boy who never grew up, living in this world of eternal childhood. Mori had been an adult for as long as he could remember. Tamaki saw potential in every person, Mori had lost faith in humanity. Tamaki saw every day as an adventure, and Mori had just seen it as life.

Always, the king had been the reason people went through their days with a smile. And for Mori, he saved him. Saved him from losing himself.

So for him, he'd try to smile. He'd laugh more, so he could try to see the silver lining.

He'd try for Tamaki.

xoxo

_"Stranger"-- Hilary Duff_

They were perfect together. So it seemed. A duo few didn't approve of, but still... People admired them for their bravery, class... They smiled at everyone who congratulated them, and still smiled at those who insulted them. Such nice young men, many had said.

But once no one saw... Things changed.

Fights, fears, tears... It was like living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, he had thought. It was difficult constantly worrying if he had said the wrong thing or if his lover wouldn't approve of something he did. The glare he gave was one to make him have nightmares.

But no one would believe him if he said a word. So he remained silent as ever. Because he hadn't changed when Tamaki had.

xoxo

_"Sugar"-- Flo Rida_

Tamaki kissed him.

Tamaki kissed him over and over again.

The prince would kiss him whenever he could. In public, in private, before he left for the night, in the mornings when he woke up with him. Anywhere he press his lips to the others, he would.

Sometimes it would be sweet, soft, innocent. Other times left the man gasping for air, flushed, and with an insane urge to take Tamaki to the bedroom.

Tamaki walked by Mori, and once again pressed his lips to his.

Mori would never get tired of this, he knew that.

xoxo

_"Once Upon A December"-- Anastasia Soundrack_

It was private moment between the two, as most moments were. Kyouya had been kind enough to reserve a ballroom for the two of them, just for them at that.

Tamaki had to learn to be a bit more submissive when dancing with Mori. He wasn't the taller one, he wasn't the stronger one, he was just a pretty boy with a good heart.

So many times had the pair danced with young women, twirling around, smiling, being gentlemen. They shared stories of women not so graceful, and the occasional classically trained girl. So many memories in this ballroom as well, as it was the one at Ouran Academy.

The two evened out, eventually figuring Tamaki was the girl, but Mori still had to spin out. Tamaki leaned against Mori and sighed. The elder hugged the boy.

One more memory in that ballroom...

xoxo

_"You're The Only One"-- Maria Mena_

Mori wanted to laugh. Mori wanted to laugh so bad, but he held it in. He couldn't let Tamaki think he was amusing in any way, shape, or form.

The blonde would use it against him at a later date, of course...

Mori looked at him strangely. He was so odd, but damn loveable. Mori wanted to have him forever and ever, but if he ever saw how incredible he really was...

No. He couldn't think that.

Tamaki continued to spin in circles, flailing like the fool he was. Then he looked down and fell over. That was when Mori laughed. "You are so dumb, you know that?"

The prince laughed from his spot on the ground. "I still know how to turn you, though."

The older boy had to blush at that, but only because it was true...

xoxo

_"Hear Me"-- Kelly Clarkson_

The piano played softly, a melancholy tune pouring from it, and it brought Mori to his knees.

He was here.

Mori bit his lip, and listened. Suddenly, the music turned, harder, angrier, more aggressive. You could almost hear the person playing crying. And if you couldn't, you knew anyway.

The dark-haired boy ran through the halls, confused, mixing up doors he had passed millions of times. He knew where to go. He did, but he couldn't tell if left was right, up was down.

He finally found the right room, and there was a blonde, hitting the keys viciously, but still producing a beautiful melody. He was sobbing at this point, and Mori couldn't help but want to cry with him.

Violet eyes met dark brown, and Tamaki ran to Mori and sobbed. He couldn't stop now. Mori tried to soothe the boy, but he too was crying.

"Did you hear me? Did you hear me?" He kept repeating. Mori nodded. It was pitiful, heartwrenching, and Mori listened to him for a long time.

Because if he didn't listen to Tamaki, this could happen again.

xoxo

_"Dam Dadi Doo"-- Nightcore_

Tamaki was dancing around the house, just about bouncing off the walls, singing loud and proud. If Mori had been Kyouya, Tamaki would be dead. But Mori was Mori, so the idiot lived to see another day.

He grabbed a spatula and spun around. Mori watched from the doorway, rubbing his eyes and grinning. He loved seeing his blonde boy happy. He usually couldn't contain his excitement, and it would rub off on Mori. Which really, who would mind that?

Tamaki saw Mori and pulled him away from the bedroom and into the kitchen. "We gotta dance until we can't dance anymore!" Tamaki shook his butt and then slapped it.

At that, Mori began to dance too. Because a buttslap makes everything better

xoxo

_"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"-- Relient K_

"You're kidding me."

For once Mori couldn't register what the hell Tamaki was thinking. Usually, he wasn't thinking at all, so he let the craziness slide. But this time, the damn fucker was plotting.

PLOTTING.

In Tamaki's hands was a Veggietales VHS. Where he got that, he did not know. He didn't know who the hell would even consider giving him that either.

"Actually, I'm not." Tamaki smiled and wiggled the box. "We're going to watch all of the videos I bought."

"There's more?!" Mori paled.

"Yeah! And I got Cap'n Crunch cereal too!"

Sugar was being dragged in. OH GOD SAVE US ALL, he thought.

"We're going to do absolutely nothing this weekend." The blonde continued. "And if you don't agree... No more sex. Ever. For you, at least."

So Mori had to agree with Tamaki.

xoxo

_"Shake It"-- Metro Station_

The blonde loved dancing. Loved everything about it. The rhythm, the music, the feeling of having everyone watching you. He especially loved the last one.

He couldn't stay away from a dance floor for more than five minutes. That was common knowledge. He loved moving his body. And Mori loved watching.

But every so often, after a night out on the floor, Tamaki would suggest moving his body in a different manner.

Mori definitely liked that way too.

xoxo

_"Sharada"-- Skye Sweetnam_

That boy is ridiculous, they all said. I feel bad for his mother, some snorted. He's so odd, some laughed.

Tamaki didn't mind though. He liked himself. They could think whatever, he knew they were jealous of him and everything around him. Sure, he was a bit feminine at times, and he was too colourful for his own good, but where's the fun in life if you don't make it that way?

Mori could see how different he was, but that made him like him more.

Tamaki's head was stuck in the clouds, so Mori could only hope he could sprout wings to meet him there.

xoxo

_"Kiss Me Through The Phone"-- Soulja Boy ft. Sammie_

Mori hated when Tamaki went away. the house was lonelier then, and he didn't laugh as often. But he loved when he called.

"Hey, babe." Mori would say, and Tamaki would laugh.

"What's between my legs still says I'm male."

"But I like giving you a pet name..."

And the conversation would continue with Tamaki storytelling, and Mori laughing so hard he would drop the phone. But then the blonde would have to go away to some business meeting or to sleep or something, leaving Mori slightly disheartened.

"Promise to call tomorrow?" He'd ask.

The blonde's smile could be heard through the phone. "Of course. Can't go a day without you."

And he'd send a kiss through his end, and Mori would do the same.

"Please come home sooner. I miss you."

xoxo

_"Other Ways"-- Trevor Hall_

The sun smiled upon sunshine on earth, that being a happy-go-lucky blonde with a sweet smile and a good heart. He sat out in a field, humming to himself. Life was good, he had an amazing boyfriend, the academy was doing well...

Life was not good. It was excellent.

But then he thought "What if I had done things differently?" What if he had? What if Haruhi had never come through that door? What if his father stayed with his mother? What if he had remained in France?

But he hadn't. His father had been across the globe his whole childhood, he was now in Japan, and he had met Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, and Mori.

Any other way wouldn't be right. So he smiled and thanked God this is what had happened.

**xoxo**

_**Another A/N: Still can't count, still love this challenge.**_

Personal favourites: Other Ways, Hear Me, and Sinister Sundown. Favourite line: "Yeah! And I got Cap'n Crunch cereal too!"

I'm curious as to who likes what. so please tell me!

Flamers will be doused in really gross foam, everyone else will get some Tamaki Time. So review! 


End file.
